powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
For Whom The Bell Trolls
Summary It's Hobby Week at Angel Grove High. In Miss Appleby's class, the Rangers each present their hobbies. Trini shows off her dolls, including Mr. Ticklesneezer. Jason does martial arts; Kimberly does a headstand on the teacher's desk; Zach talks about surfing with his surfboard at hand; and Billy brings in a miniature volcano set. Rita wants Mr. Ticklesneezer so Squatt sneaks into Trini's room at night when she's asleep. Using some kind of gadget, Squatt makes Ticklesneezer life sized. The two teleport to Rita's palace. Rita learns that Ticklesneezer magically collects things in Goody Bottles and orders him to capture the Rangers. He's not inherently evil so he's a little reluctant. Billy helps Trini look for her missing doll. The two, while driving in Trini's car, run into the grown Ticklesneezer. He sucks them into his Goody Bottle, as well as many other objects in the city (including planes and trains). Zordon alerts the other three Rangers to go help their comrades. The Rangers morph and go to the train station where Goldar, Baboo, Squatt and the Putties are. Ticklesneezer trips and loses the bottle with Trini and Billy inside. Pink Ranger grabs it, but Goldar knocks it out her hand and on to the railroad tracks. Pink Ranger manages to save it before the train runs over it. Billy and Trini morph. Rita, in a balcony of some apartment, orders Ticklesneezer to collect the Rangers. He refuses because he doesn't have a bottle. She makes him grow. Ticklesneezer captures the Megazord as a goody, but Red Ranger's summoning of the Mega Sword frees them from the bottle. Megazord takes a bottle and begins to suck up Rita and her goons, but they teleport away. The Rangers tell Ticklesneezer to return everything back to its original place. Trini then wakes up and realizes that it was a dream. She panics when her doll isn't in its place, but finds it on the floor. The next day, Bulk and Skull show their hobby to the class - their flea circus. However, all the fleas escaped and are on Miss Appleby. Notes *The episode title is a play on the classic novel For Whom The Bell Tolls. *Bulk and Skull's full names are Eugene Bulkmeier and Farkas Skullovitch. *Mr. Ticklesneezer was the monster of the day, but he wasn't really an enemy. He was created from a doll, not from Finster's usual clay models. Errors *The garb on one of Trini's doll looks more like a Korean hanbok rather than a Japanese kimono as she stated in class. *In the shot where Pink Ranger tells Billy and Trini to morph, you can see that Pink Ranger is not wearing a belt. *The Megazord's weapon is again called the Mega Sword instead of Power Sword. *One of the objects Ticklesneezer collected was Japan's Tokyo Tower. *As the Rangers use one of Ticklesneezer's bottles to suck up Rita and her gang, an Asian boy wearing green can briefly be seen behind the Megazord.